Magical Girl Fluff and Mush
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Heero and Duo save a magical girl from getting squished by a Leo and she convinces them to help her on her mission: find the legendary Sanc Senshi. We've all read fics where the guys are Sailor Scouts, now it's the girls' turn.


Magical Girl Fluff and Mush 

by WSJ 

Somewhat a parody/crossover with Sailor Moon. I suppose it's about time I wrote a humor after all my depressing death fics. ^-^;; 

Summery: Our G-boys meet up with a Magical Girl on the battlefeild trying to blow up MS with her flashy magical attacks. They take pity on her and take her back to their home with them, where she reveils to them her mission: to find the team of legendary warriors, the Sanc Senshi. 

I don't own GW, but Sailor DragonHeart is mine. 

()()()()() 

"Heero, do you see what I see?" 

"Hn." 

Duo Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Of course, sorry, my mistake. It _can't_ be a Magical Girl bent on destroying that Leo with just her prissy little attacks." 

"Duo..." Heero said from the cocpit of Wing ZERO. "Shut up." He went over and quickly blew up the Leo, trying his best not to step on the tiny figure amidst the rubble. Duo followed in Deathscythe, beam scythe held at ready. 

Heero looked around. "That was the last of them. Mission complete." 

Duo rolled his eyes again and was about to open the cocpit to go talk to the girl who was now shouting something at them from the ground when Heero stopped him. 

"Wait a minute Duo, there's a new mission coming in." 

Duo collapsed back onto his seat. "What, already? No fair!" 

"..." Heero just stared at the screen. "We're supposed to protect that Magical Girl down there and help her find whoever she's looking for..." 

"Did I hear you right?" Duo asked, perking up. 

"...Yes..." 

"Sugoi!" The American quickly popped open the cocpit and dropped to the ground, Heero following suit. The girl in front of them was actually really pretty. She looked a little older then their 17 years, maybe 18. Her hair was platinum blond, a shade darker then Quatre's, and up in a high ponytail with the rest woven into a thick braid that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a haunting aqua-green color and seemed infinately deep and mysterious. 

Her outfit was pretty intresting. It was a sailor fuku, done mostly in irridesent green and deep purple. Her boots and gloves came fully up to her knees and elbows, but didn't end in rolls like most of them did. There were no rolls at her shoulders or waist either, and the overall effect reminded Duo of Sailor Pluto's fuku. 

But wait... The Sailor Senshi lived thousands and thousands of years ago, didn't they? They'd been made into an anime series so people would never forget their heroism, but they were all long gone. And, this was one that had never appeared in the show or the history books. 

"Who are you?" she asked warily, glancing every now and then up at their Gundams as if they would suddenly attack her. 

_That's probably exactly what she thinks._ Duo reminded himself. _Afterall, she was fighting that Leo when we got here._

Duo's suspitions were confirmed. "And what are... Those?" she asked. 

Duo smirked to himself. "Oh, don't worry sugar, those things can't hurt you. They're only robots. We have to be inside piloting them to make them move." he assured her. She didn't look convinced. 

"And how about you tell us who you are before we tell you about us." Heero said, crossing his arms and leaning back against Wing ZERO's leg. 

She looked at him a moment, as if trying to get inside his mind and see if he was trustworthy. She looked back at Duo, who was absently playing with his braid, and apparently desided she could trust them. She pulled herself up to her full height, which especially with the high heels was a little taller then Duo and Heero, maybe about Wufei's height, and said, "I am Sailor DragonHeart. You?" 

"Heero Yuy." Heero said grudgingly. 

"And I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo added. "Pleased to meet you. Don't mind Heero, he's _always_ like this." 

"Omae o korosu..." Heero muttered, standing up strait again. "Let's get back to the house Duo. You know how worried Quatre gets when we don't get home on time." With no further word toward Sailor DragonHeart he climbed back into his Gundam's cocpit. 

Duo stuck his tounge out at his back and turned toward the confused senshi. "Like I said, don't mind him. You're supposed to come with us, according to some info we received. Apparently we're supposed to help you find whoever it is that you're looking for." he told her. 

DragonHeart's face lit up. "Oh good. I was wondering how I was ever going to find the Sanc Senshi." 

Duo shook his head. "Wait until we get home to explain anything. Heero and I have some friends who can help too, and you might as well tell us all at once. Now, the trick to getting into the cocpit is..." He trailed off as DragonHeart gave the Gundam a calculating look, took a deep breath, and jumped. She landed neatly on the platform outside the cocpit and grinned down at him. 

"Are you coming or not?" she asked playfully. 

Duo just shook his head and began his climb up Deathscythe's leg. He'd forgotten that along with the fuku and funky magic, Sailor Senshi also usually got super-strengthened muscles. 

Back at the house, Heero, Duo and DragonHeart entered to see Wufei on the computer, Quatre practicing his violin and Trowa reading a book on the couch. When the door opened all three looked up, and simotaniously three jaws dropped. 

Sailor DragonHeart blinked. "Whut?" she looked down. "Oh! The fuku!" she tapped her brouch twice. There was a flash of light and there stood DragonHeart in jeans and a gold colored t-shirt with a red dragon on front. "Sorry." she said. "Sometimes I forget what I'm wearing. Call me Jenna." 

Duo and Heero quickly told the others what had occured on the battlefeild and about the new mission. They then turned the floor over to Jenna and asked her to tell them _her_ mission. 

"Look, to make a long story short," she said. "I'm looking for six women who are destined to be the Sanc Senshi. I have their power wands and stuff, I just don't know who they are." 

The five Gundam pilots looked at each other. "Relena." said Heero. "Hilde." sighed Duo. "Midii and Cathrin." added Trowa. "Dorothy." grimaced Quatre. "Sally." sputtered Wufei, who would really rather call her onna. 

(Sorry for the abruptness, but I'm too lazy to think of a better plot. ^-^;;) 

Jenna clapped her hands. "I think that's them! Sugoi!" 

Two hours later the six girls, five guys and single senshi were crammed into the guys' living room. "Er... And we're here because..." Midii hinted. 

"You're here because you six, and I, are destined to save the Sanc Kingdom from peril, darkness and bad cooking!" said Jenna, striking a pose. "We're here to defeat the MS-yanma and restore peace and order! We are the Sanc Senshi!" 

The Girls just looked at her and Jenna sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll give a demonstration..." she pulled what looked like an ordamental pen from seemingly no where, and when she saw the others' looks of amazement she shrugged. "Dimentional pocket. Property of Magical Girls everywhere." 

The pen, in reality, was of course her Henshin Stick. It was dark purple in color, and had a star on top. Inside the star was a dragon's head in silver. She held it up and shouted. "Only those with a dragon's heart have the power to weild DragonHeart! Grant me now the power, Lady Serenity, DragonStar Power Up!" (Yes, the henshins have changed. ^-^ Wait till you see everyone else's.) 

There was a flash of swirling purple and green lights, and what looked like several minature dragons flitting around Jenna. There was another flash and there stood Sailor DragonHeart. 

"We get to do _that_!" Dorothy squealed happily. "Oh, I've always wanted to be a Magical Girl!" 

Sailor DragonHeart smiled. "Alrighty then, we'll start with you. Dorothy Catilonia, I bestow on you the powers of the Lady Jupiter, thunder, and lightning, and of war, and of peace. Do you swear to protect this planet however you can?" 

Dorothy nodded. "I do so swear." 

DragonHeart grinned and pulled out a blood red Henshin Stick and handed it to Dorothy. "Then take your Henshin Stick and transform. The words will come to you like you've always known them." 

Dorothy nodded again and held the stick high in the air. "May peace be upheld by the necessity of war! I ask you Lady Jupiter, grant me the power to fight in this war! WarStar Power Up!" 

There were flashing lights again, and several very thick books flew around Dorothy before she emerged in a blood red and gold sailor fuku. 

"Hey..." she asked, sweatdropping. "What's with the books? And what's my name?" 

Both DragonHeart, and Trowa (who'd already figured it out) were trying to keep from snickering. But DragonHeart desided to stick with the pre-rehersed script. "Behold Senshi, I give to you Sailor War and Peace." 

The G-boys and remaining girls groaned at the horrible pun while Dorothy just stood there with her arms crossed, looking indignant. 

"Who shall be next?" DragonHeart asked between her giggles. 

"I will." said Hilde, standing up. 

DragonHeart smiled. "Ah, my oldest and dearest comerade." She kept the meaning of the cryptic comment to herself however as she produced a black Henshin and handed it to Hilde, who knew what to do. 

She held the stick into the air and shouted "Death is always needed, as an escape from the pain! I call upon Lady Saturn to grant me power over the death! ShiniStar Power Up!" 

(For those of you wondering, shini is a prefix literally meaning 'death of') 

Black and grey ribbons of energy and what appeared to be a couple chibi Duos ran around Hilde in circles before she appeared in a black and grey fuku. "Ugh..." she groaned, having already figured out her name. "I hate horrible puns..." 

"I give to you..." said Sailor DragonHeart, still snickering from Sailor War and Peace's transformation. "Sailor Shinigami!" 

Duo jumped up and let out a whoop as he picked up Sailor Shinigami and spun her around a couple times. "That's awesome babe!" 

The others rolled their eyes and Midii stood up. "I'll go next." 

DragonHeart nodded and handed her a gold Henshin Stick. Midii held it up and recited her corny speech. "There will always be those who are unknown! I am the unknown senshi! I call upon the powers of Lady Pluto, NaniStar Power Up!" 

(Nani literally means 'What?' in Japanese) 

There was a burst of gold light and no one could see what object Midii had swirling around her, if any. She emerged in a gold and silver fuku. 

DragonHeart smiled. "I present unto you, Sailor Nanishi!" 

Sally rolled her eyes along with the rest of them and stood up. "Ok, hit me. Not literally of course. I might have to kill you if you did." 

DragonHeart backed up a step. "Yup, I definately remember you." She tossed a dark blue Henshin Stick in Sally's general direction. "Here." 

Sally grinned evilly and held it up. "In the world there is always a need for order! Nothing productive can ever come of chaos! I call upon Lady Mars for the order I require! OnnaStar Power Up!" 

As blue lights and mini-katanas whirled around Sally, Wufei began to laugh. "I don't believe it! Justice is served!" he said in between his laughter. 

Sally appeared in a navy blue and aqua fuku and glared hard at Wufei while speaking to DragonHeart. "Do I really want to know who I am?" 

"Um..." DrgonHeart backed up a few more steps. "Probably not, but I have to say it anyway. *sigh* You are Sailor Justice..." 

At this Wufei began rolling on the floor in gails of laughter, and Duo and Hilde happily joined him. "Oh this is too good! Too, too good! Someone grab me a video camera!" Duo gasped as he held his sides. 

"I guess I'm next." Relena said. DragonHeart grinned and gave her a pink Henshin Stick. 

Relena held it up. "Harmony and peace are the things that are truly important! I ask Lady Mercury to help give me the peace I so desire! HarmonyStar Power Up!" Pink and lavendar lights spun around her and Relena hopped out in a pink and lavendar fuku. (Big surprise) 

"I present to you, Sailor Harmony." 

By now Cathrin had figured out the pattern and groaned as she stood up. She shot a glare at DragonHeart and growled "If I so much as _sniff_ the beginnings of a Sailor Circus then your pretty little dragon fuku is going to be smeared on the walls outside!" 

DragonHeart paled a bit, but nodded and handed Cathrin her cream-colored Henshin Stick. She held it up and shouted "For every harmony there must be a melody! I call upon the music of the soul, Lady Neptune! MelodyStar Power Up!" Cathrine appeared in a peach and cream fuku and sighed, releived. "Thank Kami..." she muttered. 

"I give to you, last but not least, Sailor Melody!" DragonHeart said. 

There was a sudden scratching a meowing at the door and DragonHeart jumped up from the chair she had just sunk into. "Aarg! Uh, come on ladies, lets go practice your attacks in the backyard!" she darted out the backdoor, and the new sailors followed, shrugging. 

The guys sat and stared at each other for a moment before Heero slowly got up and headed for the door where the scratching and mewing was continuing to continue. *_* 

He opened it up and in darted a small calico cat with a cresent moon on its... her... forehead. "Ok, where is she!?!" the cat asked in an annoying, high-pitched, squeaky voice. "I saw her come in here! I can't believe she tried to ditch me again!" 

"I wonder why..." Duo growled, pulling his gun out of his own dimentional pocket. The other four happily followed suit. 

Outside DragonHeart smiled bitterly as gunshots were heard. "If only that would work guys... If only that would work..." 

()()()()() 

What do you think? Should I make a second chapter or leave it as a one-shot? 

Ok, if you didn't get some of the gags: 

The "pattern" Cathy mentions. If you look closely, each of the Sailor's names has something to do with their respective guy (except maybe Relena). I had a bit of trouble desiding on a name if I followed this pattern with Dorothy. I couldn't deside between Sailor War and Peace and Sailor Teacup. 

Mentioning the various original senshi during their henshin. This was just purely for fun. Dorothy mentiones Lita because she's Sailor War and Peace and Lita likes to fight. Relena (Sailor Harmony) mentions Amy for the exact opposite reason. Hilde (Sailor Shinigami) mentions Hotaru for obvious reasons. Midii (Sailor Nanishi) mentions Setsuna becouse she is the least known, or "unknown" senshi. Sally (Sailor Justice) mentions Raye because Raye definatly likes justice and order. Cathrin (Sailor Melody) mentions Michiru obviously because Michiru is musical. 

Cathrin's name. I chose Sailor Melody because I couldn't think of anything better (except Sailor Circus and we already know Cathy's views on that), and I just wanted a Harmony and a Melody. They go together. 

DragonHeart's comment at the end. Stupid side-kicks are incredably common and insanely hard to destroy and/or get rid of. 'Nuff said. 

DragonHeart's cryptic comment about Hilde (Sailor Shinigami) being her "Oldest and dearest commerade". Slight allusion to past lives where they might have been friends. 

Anyway, 'mail me comments at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. 

God Bless! 


End file.
